Forlorn Hope
by shugashuga
Summary: Sometimes when you have the best you ignore it and when you realize that you want it, it's gone.


Forlorn Hope

Summary: Today was their anniversary yet Neji gave her nothing but pain and hatred. Will everything be the same? Main Pairing: NejiTen or Tenji. Crack pairings may appear. My first ever fic!

Author's Note: This is my 1st fan fiction! So, please bear with me. I know 1st chapters are boring…

Please leave a review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Yet...

* * *

"_Love is like a butterfly slowly developing as obstacles lie ahead…_

_As it struggles to be alive…_

_As it patiently waits to be recognized…_

_But in the end it was all worth it..." _

_--_

Normal POV

--

"Neji..." said Tenten while sobbing. She was seated in the cold hard floor hugging her knees tight.

Neji was her boyfriend and today was their 1st anniversary.

But she saw something and it wasn't nice.

They were said to be the perfect couple…but it wasn't that perfect after all.

_Flashback_

"_Neji!!" Tenten called for his boyfriend._

_She heard someone gasp. Curiosity got better of her .She peeked and saw her best friend._

"_Hey! Saku-"_

_Tenten let out a gasp, tears quickly forming in her brown eyes._

_Unfortunely Sakura had heard her and quickly withdrew from their kiss._

_It was Neji HER boyfriend and her best friend making out with each other._

"_Wait I can explain..!"Sakura said obviously surprised._

"_Shut the hell up!"Tenten shouted while Sakura went behind Neji obviously wanting to hide herself from an angry Tenten._

"_Why did you cheated on me? I did everything for you!!And you replaced me with my closest friends?!"_

"_You're just a fan girl...You're nothing to me. Right Sakura-chan?"Neji stated as he caressed Sakura's cheek and quickly pulled Sakura for another kiss, when they broke apart…_

_SLAP_

"_Fuck you!"With that she ran away from Sakura and Neji. Neji clutching his now swollen cheek._

_--_

_Tenten POV_

_--_

_I don't want to cry again but it hurts so much to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back._

"_God I've been so stupid it was pretty obvious that he only used me to make Sakura jealous I was so naïve… I thought he'll love me back._

_Even though I hate him right now I can't bring myself to be away from him. It hurts so much."_

_I sank to the floor, hugging my knees close to my body as I cried myself to sleep._

_--_

_End of Flashback_

_--_

"Tenten?" Lee came to the said girl. Ever since he heard of what happened between her and Neji he never left Tenten side. He comforted her once in a while.

"Huh? Wha-?" Tenten said as if she was snapped out of her chains of thought.

"Let's eat"

"Ahh…Ok…"Tenten said getting up.

They walked in silence not until Tenten burst out laughing apparently Lee was too distracted by his own thoughts that he stumbled in his walk.

"Ahem..."Lee was obviously trying to gain his composure.

"Are yo-"Tenten stopped on her tracks and looked at the ''Wonderful Scene" in front of her.

--

_Neji POV_

_--_

"Neji! Can you buy that for me? It's so cute ne?"Sakura looked at her boyfriend trying to use a pout on him.

"What? Oh yeah…whatever" Neji said as he went to ponder on his thoughts

**God she is so annoying…I don't even know if I still like her.** **She's so different from Tenten**

**Tenten was not materialistic**

**Sakura was materialistic like hell…**

**Tenten could make him smile**

**Sakura could just piss him off so easily**

**When Tenten uses that pout she can easily convince…but in Sakura's case he wanted to vomit**

**Maybe…Just maybe he liked Tenten…**

**--**

Tenten POV

--

I felt like crying, there in front of me were Neji and Sakura, holding hand in hand…I was so jealous I felt

like going in front of _dear_ Sakura and shout at her with my colorful "language"…yet if I did do that it's

like I'm so desperate to have _him_ back. _Which I am…_

_Oh no!_ They're going to pass by us…act cool like its normal…like you didn't have a relationship with him.

"Hi guys!!" I said using my nothing-happened-between-us voice, I, myself was totally disgusted by it.

"Umm...hi?" a nervous Sakura said it was more like a question than a greeting.

"Hi! Sakura-chan!"I said as I turn my attention to my ex-boyfriend who was obviously surprised

"Oh…Hi Neji" I said not adding any honorifics to his disgusting name.

_I mean…Neji?_

_What a stupid name for a boy…still…_

I furiously shake my head not noticing the couple's bewildered stares.

"Tennie-chan?"Sakura asked, damn! How dare you call me that you whore!

"Yes? Sakura-chan?"I said putting my high pitched voice again.

"Are you angry because you know…me and Neji?"She said as she pointed her finger to Neji and herself for emphasis.

_**Of course I'm Angry! Could she possibly get more stupid? **_

"No…Of course Sakura-chan I'm very happy for you…You two are like fools in love. Lee let's go."

With that I left with Lee thinking hard about what I said and Neji with his mouth hanging open.

--

Neji POV

--

What happened to her? Maybe I did hurt her…but I won't ask for forgiveness, I mean come on me a prodigy? Asking for forgiveness?

"Want to go somewhere else? It's kinda boring here."I ask while turning around not waiting for Sakura.

"Wait! Neji-kun…"

Tenten POV

"Lee?" It was so crowded in the market that I lost Lee.

"Tenten? Is that you?" I turn around expecting Lee in his green spandex.

"Wher-"I trail off as I saw Kiba handsome as ever

"Oh…hi Kiba-kun"I said as I saw pity and joy mixed in his eyes.

"I heard about you and Neji, I'm really sorry for you two you deserve someone better, like m-"He said as he bit his lip and looked at his feet.

I was taken back, I heard Kiba say to Shino that he, Kiba, likes the Hyuuga heiress but what's with the sudden change?

"What about Hinata?" I asked meekly

"She belongs to Naruto…S-So will you go out with me?"Kiba said finally looking up at me.

_Hmm…He is handsome and nice. Might as well give him a chance_.

"Yes Kiba-kun I would love to."As I smile sweetly forgetting about Neji. Kiba grins and takes my hand as he walks me home.

_**Maybe I need to move on…**_

* * *

**Authors' note... (That's me!) **

**So what do you think? This is my**** very**** first fanfic…so please bear with me**

**Pls. leave reviews…they make me happy…**


End file.
